BathTime Bonding
by kajeford
Summary: Naruto and Minato enjoy their bath night


despite the disclaimer below the storyline isnt mine, i saw this on another site and decided to upload it here since i couldnt find a version already up. The only changes i made were minor ones to the layout as it got a little fucked up in transit.

Word Count: 2131

Fandom: Naruto

Genre: Action

Rating: 18+

Pairing – Minato x Naruto

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I only own this story.

Warnings – Incest

I definitely take some liberties with the Naruto-verse but since the series isn't over yet I'm not technically wrong with how it turns out We'll just have to wait and see if I'm right XD There may be a bit of spoilers in here, but if you've even remotely been paying attention to the series (either through the anime, manga, or games) than you should pretty well be caught up on anything I'm going to say in this. If you don't know what these characters look like, just follow the links

Minato: . /-WWY-ARLEU5E/TZoBp_8ADBI/AAAAAAAADTg/8wUYqFWDgFU/s1600/anma+-+Sexy+sexy+Minato!.jpg

Naruto: fs71/PRE/...

I do not own any of these pictures, I just googled the characters and found the pictures, I absolutely do not take credit for them. As always, please rate/comment/review. ==================================================

The Great war against Madara had ended with the Shinobi Alliance being victorious. They only won with the help of Minato, who wasn't really dead. He suddenly showed up when things were at there worst. Apparently the Minato that died was a doppelganger that he created. He spent all this time sealed away, storing his chakra for the huge fight that he knew would happen. After killing Madara, Minato took his position back as Hokage of the Leaf Village. Tsunade was so happy that Minato was back, that she spent all of her gamboling money on renovating the Hokage mansion. She didn't really change the design much, the main thing she did was add on a house expansion for Minato and Naruto to live in. The two were pleasantly surprised to hear that a lot of money went into their bathroom which was bigger than most houses, and had many different forms of relaxation in it. Naruto was the most surprised to find out that his dad was alive, but he was even more surprised to realize how attracted he was to his father. It wasn't long before the two men had slept together, and now they made a regular thing of it. They had to space out the times they had sex though, because they didn't want anyone to be suspicious, so they agreed that they would only have sex on bath night. It just so happened that tonight was the Hokage's and his son's bath night.

* * *

Naruto slowly knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in." Came the familiar response. The spiky, blonde-haired boy entered his father's office. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to where his father sat, filling out paperwork. Naruto sat on the desk, right on top of the papers that Minato was signing. The younger man pulled the older man's head closer and kissed him. The two shared a passionate kiss that was never meant for father and son. The younger of the two forced his tongue between the older man's lips and made the kiss even more powerful.

When they finally broke apart for air, Minato pushed Naruto onto his back. He put his face in between his son's legs and started to mouth and lick the fabric that concealed his erection. He slowly pulled Naruto's pants down releasing his dick. He licked up the pre-cum that was already leaking and, with a practiced motion, took the entire thing into his mouth.

He moaned as he reveled in the familiar taste and smell. He fondled his son's balls with one of his hands and slowly pinched one of Naruto's nipples with the other. He moaned, sending waves of pleasure crashing over Naruto. Minato started to move his head faster and faster. He stopped playing with Naruto's balls and started to probe his son's private entrance. He pushed his finger deep inside of him, smirking as Naruto squirmed at the sensation. He eventually brushed the tip of his finger against something that made Naruto moan out in pleasure. After rubbing the bundle of nerves that lay deep inside of his son for a while, while expertly sucking on his dick, Naruto came into the older man's mouth.

Minato was slow with swallowing the cum, wanting to make sure he got every last bit. He let Naruto's dick out of his mouth with an excruciatingly long suck that sent shivers up Naruto's spine. "It must be bath night, is it?" The older man asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye. "You're damn right it is." His son smiled his traditional, goofy grin. "Since, I just took care of you, surely you don't mind waiting just a few more minutes? Why don't you go wait for me in the bathroom, I just need to sign a few more things, and find a way to get the shape of your ass off this document, and I'll be right down." Naruto kissed him again, holding the kiss for a few minutes before letting go and saying, breathlessly, "Don't keep me waiting too long." The younger man hopped off the desk, stepped out of his pants and underwear, and walked out of the office. "I swear, he doesn't have a shred of modesty in him." The Hokage sighed as he noticed his son's ass-print on a document that had to be sent to the Village of Sand.

Naruto was getting annoyed. He'd been waiting for almost half an hour now and his dad still wasn't there. He sat in the hot tub in the corner of their bathroom... well, they call it a bathroom but it was really more of a spa. It had everything you could want for relaxation: a hot tub, jacuzzi, swimming pool, sauna, and a regular bathtub and shower for a quick wash. Naruto's favorite part of their bathroom was a closet that was full of "relaxing" sex toys. He had had enough, he was going to have some fun without his dad. He got out of the hot tub and went to the closet. He grabbed a vibrating dildo that was the same length as his dad's dick (9 inches) and a bottle of lube.

He went over to where the bathtub and shower was and set his equipment on a stool. He turned the shower on and washed himself clean, he then applied a generous amount of lube to the dildo and his ass. After lubricating enough, he sat down on the dildo without pausing to stretch himself out. He let out a throaty moan as it filled him up. He slowly rose off the dildo and sat back down a bit faster. He did this a few times, getting faster each time. He eventually hit his prostate and groaned as pre-cum dribbled off his dick. He turned the vibrator on to the max setting and started to ride it for all he was worth.

Naruto didn't even hear his father enter the room because his yell of release echoed off of all the walls. "You couldn't wait for your old man, huh? I was barely even a half hour. Well, I guess you are still young. Hehe, I guess it makes sense that your filled with hormones and constantly horny." Naruto pulled the dildo out of his ass and raced over to his dad, cutting off his speech with his lips. He made out with the older man furiously for a few minutes before pulling away.

"It must be this damn fox inside me, I swear sometimes it feels like I'm in heat, and all I want to do is cum while you thrust into me." Minato laughed, "All in good time Naruto, I still want to wash first." Naruto didn't keep the annoyance out of his voice as he pointed to his crotch and said, "Why the hell do you insist on wearing that?"

He was referring to the Hokage's tight, and very revealing, speedo, that was as yellow as his hair and was decorated with a lightning bolt in the spot covering his dick. "I like the feel of it, and I know it annoys you even more if I wear it while I take my time washing." Naruto lunged for his father but suddenly found himself falling backwards. In a flash his head was crushed between his father's thighs and his face was pressed against his crotch.

"I told you, all in good time didn't I? Well now you'll have to wait even longer." Minato rubbed Naruto's face against his speedo-clad erection, moaning as his son opened his mouth and started to lick. Minato spread his legs further apart, letting Naruto fall back to the floor. Before his head hit the ground he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and lightly set on the ground. The older man mounted Naruto and slowly humped him, rubbing his clothed erection into Naruto's ass, driving the younger boy crazy. He started to roughly thrust into Naruto causing him to moan in pleasure.

In the blink of an eye, the older man turned into a 69 position and had his speedo off. He shoved his erection into Naruto's willing mouth, and took his son's erection into his mouth. Naruto wasn't as skilled as his father and could not get all of his dick in his mouth, but he made up for this by using one hand to stroke the bottom. Naruto fingered his father as he sucked, occasionally biting down lightly on the sensitive flesh.

Since Naruto had already cum twice, and Minato knew how to hold off his orgasm, the two were able to blow each other off for quite a while. Eventually Minato let Naruto out of his mouth and grabbed the younger man's legs. He moved them behind him, granting him access to the hidden spot that lay between his ass cheeks. He noticed that Naruto mimicked what he was doing as he slowly licked Naruto's entrance.

He felt Naruto's tongue enter him, and shivered as it twitched inside of him. He quickly slid his own tongue into the younger man, and took it back out quickly. He kept up this pace of thrusting, essentially fucking Naruto with his tongue.

The two men were covered in sweat as they moaned and rimmed each other. Minato was more than happy to stay like this for a while, but Naruto wanted to have the tongue inside of him replaced by something much longer and thicker. The younger man flipped their positions and held his legs up to his chest, offering himself to his father. "Well, 'huff', get on with it, 'huff' already." Minato though that it was as if Naruto really was in heat, his eyes looked clouded over with lust, and he could barely talk right. 'I'll have to look into it and see if Jinchuriki's can go into heat because of the Tailed Beast inside of them.' he thought.

Minato grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it before Naruto said, "Don't bother with that crap, I need the friction. Just get on with it already." He was about to protest but the pleading in his son's eyes shut him up completely. He quickly aligned himself and shoved into his son. Naruto let out a choked cry of pain mixed with pleasure as Minato expertly prodded his prostate on the first thrust. He pulled out, almost completely, and shoved back in. He built up speed quickly, repeatedly stabbing the bundle of nerves that was making his son drunk with pleasure. Naruto didn't last very long, maybe 5 minutes at most, and released onto his own chest and stomach. As the walls of his ass clamped down on Minato's dick, the older man came, filling his son completely with the same seed that gave him life. Minato, breathlessly, leaned over and licked his son's cum off of his chest and stomach, making sure to slowly rub his tongue against his nipples.

"Was that worth the wait?" The Hokage asked, a smile playing across his face. "Definitely." Naruto replied, the cloud of lust slowly leaving his eyes. As Minato pulled out he said "Looks like you need to wash up again." It was Naruto's turn to smile, "Why wash up now? I haven't had a turn on top yet, why don't we wash up after we're done having sex?" Minato laughed, "If we waited until we were done having sex, we'd never be clean." "What's so bad about that?" Minato's answer was lost as his son took his lips for another passionate kiss filled with the love he had for him as both a father and a lover. "I love you so much, Dad." "I love you too, son."


End file.
